


Memories

by flashforeward



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radford has a lonely Christmas. As usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> For the Eerie advent calender. Prompt was Float.

Mr. Radford sat alone in the World O'Stuff, his only Christmas treat his usual Root Beer float. Once upon too long ago, he had shared his float with his best friend who became his boyfriend who became his worst enemy. Now, alone at Christmas yet again, Mr. Radford sipped at the drink, picked at the ice cream with a spoon, and stirred the mixture together slowly with his straw. His heart wasn't in it, though. It hadn't been for many years. Over the World O'Stuff's speakers, All I Want for Christmas is You played on repeat - the only Christmas song he could ever get to play, no matter what record he put on. He had tried over the years to play other Christmas songs, but even Joy to the World came out as All I Want for Christmas is You.

Hard truths that Radford didn't need to think about during business hours.

But he always closed on Christmas and sat by himself and let himself think and wallow and wish. Wish for his friend back. Wish for things to go back to the way they had been before. Before he and Winston had uncovered Eerie's secrets. Before Winston had decided to exploit those secrets for his own gain - both commercial and supernatural.

There wasn't a lot Radford could do about it, though. Nothing except sit and sip his float and remember.


End file.
